Making a Decision
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: This is for the Gemstone Challenge, Diamond and the Greenhouse Competition, Stargazer, Oregano and Almond all in one! And for the Colors Competition, Orange (for friendship)! :) Draco makes a decision, to stand up for what he believes for. In this tough situation, will Draco be able to stay strong?


**A/N: This is for the Gemstone Competition, for Diamond. And the Greenhouse Competition, Stargazer, Oregano and Almond all in one. Also for the Colors Competition, Orange for Friendship. ENJOY! :)**

"I'm sorry father. I've followed your commands and orders long enough. I will not listen to you anymore. I don't understand what you're doing! It's just not right! I've never ever stood up for something I've believed anymore, father, please just listen to me this once! It's impossible anyway. Bringing back the Dark Lord from the dead is IMPOSSIBLE!" Draco had shouted not so long ago.

With that, his father had looked at him in disgust, and banished him from Malfoy Manor. It had hurt so much to see his father looking at him like that, as if he was a Mudblood.

Now Draco had no money, and nowhere to stay. OK, so maybe that was exaggerating a bit.

His mother had apparated to outside the Malfoy Manor, gave him a bag of money and gave him a pep talk, told him that she loved him and then had simply apparated away.

"I did the right thing, right?" Draco asked himself aloud, after he had apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Did you? What happened?" A familiar voice asked.

Draco spun around to see Hermione Granger, smiling at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked to her shocked.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm talking to you. Is that illegal?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's just that you're being nice to me!" Draco said, bewildered.

"Is it illegal being nice to someone? You just sound really frazzled right now, so I wondering if you wanted to share why." Hermione said.

"Well… okay. Why don't we go to Hog's Head to discuss what has happened to me?" Draco drawled.

"Sure, why not?" Hermione replied, smiling at him.

They walked together to Hog's Head where they found a spot and ordered a Butterbeer each.

"So, my father… he was planning on somehow bring the D- You-Know-Who back to life. I don't know how, but I was trying to persuade him not to. And then he banished me from Malfoy Manor. My mother gave me some money, and here I am right now." Draco ended.

"Wow. You must be going through a lot right now." Hermione said gently.

"Yeah, I guess that I am." Draco replied.

"You know what, I think you did the right thing. You knew what your father was doing was wrong, and impossible, so you stopped him from doing it. As long as you believe in what you're doing, and know it's right, then I'm with you. It was a good decision." Hermione said at last.

"Thanks Hermione. I… think so too." Draco said.

"Anyway, do you have anywhere to stay?" Hermione asked him.

"Well… not exactly." Draco said, sighing.

"Well I guess I understand how you're feeling right now. I don't have anywhere to stay either. I _obliviated_ my parents so they wouldn't be killed and I've been mostly staying at The Burrow, but now I decided to move out and start life without their support. I mean, they've already done so much to help me." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So, where are you thinking of staying?" Draco asked.

"Probably the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione answered.

"Yeah, I'm headed that way too." Draco said, enjoying the fact that they were going to spend more time together.

"So, shall we go then?" Hermione asked.

"We shall." Draco replied as they walked out of Diagon Alley and into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Um… Tom, can I reserve a room? This gentleman here beside me also wants a room." Hermione said, haughtily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry but there is only one room right now." Tom the bartender said.

"Oh no… what shall we do… erm… Draco, would you… like to share a room?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"Well, seeing as we both have no where to stay, I guess we should. So yes, I'd like that." Draco said.

"So, Tom could you reserve a room for us?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, you can find your way, I suppose?" Tom asked.

"Yes, the arrows lead the way." Hermione said, reading the new sign.

"Okay then, have a nice stay at the Leaky Cauldron." Tom the bartender said cheerfully.

"Thank you. Let's go Draco." Hermione said as she dragged him to their room.

"Smaller than I thought." Draco said.

"Here, I'll just summon another bed. _Accio bed_." Hermione said, as a bed came whipping through to her.

"Okay, so I'll sleep in this one, and you sleep in this one." Draco said, gesturing as he spoke.

Draco had vivid nightmares of the Dark Lord threatening to kill his family if he didn't become a Death Eater, of Draco's mother at wand point, of the Dark Lord killing muggles…

"Draco, Draco wake up! Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione's voice came as Draco opened his eyes.

"Nothing. What happened?" Draco asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You were screaming. Things like, "'NO! Don't kill her!' and 'NO! What did they do to you?'" Hermione said.

"Oh… I… had a nightmare." Draco said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked gently.

"Not really…" Draco answered.

"Sure, if you don't want to. But, Draco I want you to know that… if you want to tell me something… I'm always there, okay? You don't have to act all tough guy all the time. We're only human." Hermione said.

"Thanks. Okay, maybe I will tell you what my nightmare was about. It was in different scenes. The first one was the Dark Lord threatening to kill my family if I didn't become a Death Eater… the second one was the Dark Lord with my mother at wand point… and the last one was of the Dark Lord killing innocent muggles. Each time, it hurt… it was like he was hurting me, not the others. It hurt so much…" Draco said.

"Draco… thank you for telling me this. Do you have nightmares like this all the time?" Hermione asked.

"Well… almost every day. Usually I have the Dreamless Draught Potion, but… I left my whole stock back at Malfoy Manor." Draco said.

"Oh… if you want, I can brew it for you. Right now, if you want." Hermione said.

"That would be great." Draco said, without hesitation.

Hermione reached into her back and pulled out all of the ingredients for the Dreamless Draught Potion, as well as her wand and cauldron. She then made a fire and brewed the potion up in no time.

"Here you go. Drink it up." Hermione said with a kind smile.

"Thanks, Hermione. I really appreciate everything you're doing for me. In my hard situation, you've been there to help me… so thanks." Draco said.

"Well, first of all, I'm helping you because I think you've changed, and I'm proud of your good decision and for staying strong in such a hard moment. Second of all, I'm sure that if I were you, I would want help also, so I know how you feel. And third of all, I want to thank you, for deciding to change." Hermione said.

"You don't need to thank me." Draco said.

"Drink up, and sleep in peace, Draco." Hermione said.

Draco drank it, and for the first time, he finally felt at peace.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, I really enjoyed writing it. :)**


End file.
